maidenrosefandomcom-20200215-history
Klaus von Wolfstadt
Klaus von Wolfstadt is a twenty-six year old man originally from an enemy country that is part of the Western Alliance, who was then taken in as Taki Reizen's knight and currently fights alongside his master for the Eastern Country. 'Appearance ' Klaus is very tall, muscular and athletic. He has messy blond hair and fierce, golden eyes. He is very handsome with rough characteristics. Usually he wears formal clothes including long-sleeved shirts, neck tie, pleated pants to dress shoes, accompanied by an overcoat. 'Personality' Seen as a wild spirit, after knowing Taki and becoming his Knight, Klaus submitted himself to him and adapts his demeanour. Through not fond of the submission as a guard to the prominent public figure that Taki is, although around others he is very obedient and refers to Taki as his master even in bed, there the power dynamics switch. Strong-willed, he shows very little respect for anyone other than Taki and nevertheless takes orders from Taki and follows through with them. He would do anything for Taki and is also very loving, but it can be overshadowed by his roughness, and he does not really care for what people think about him. 'Relationship' Taki Reizen Klaus loves Taki deeply, but their relationship as lovers is forbidden. Because Taki knows the consequences of it, he acts aloof toward Klaus, sometimes ignoring him completely. However, his behavior appears to be because he cares for Klaus. Still, Klaus does not seem to understand Taki's rejection. For that reason, he forces sex upon Taki, notably after Klaus returns injured from the front, because, according to him, Taki professed wanting him when they were just children, so Klaus will not accept his rejection. In other intimate scenes, Taki's consent is dubious, and Klaus is often exclusively responsible for their behavior during sexual relations. In one infamous incident, Klaus has had enough of Taki's indifference towards him. He throws Taki onto the mattress in his shed and tells Taki that he will not be able to sleep until he takes him. Klaus' disregard for Taki's pleas to stop escalates, until Taki begins to bleed and eventually passes out. Skills/Abilities Klaus is a formidable knight and shows great skill in the art of hand-to-hand combat. He is highly trained and has knowledge on war, making him a force to reckon with. Klaus is left-handed. Klaus is skilled at riding motorcycles, even during a war zone with a child on the back. Klaus is very strong; he is able to retain a lot of damage and endure it even though medication no longer seems to really help him. When Suguri asked him about that, Klaus stated, that his body does not forget (referring to the amphetamines and painkillers Suguri had given him. Family/Relatives Klaus has a sister named Claudia, who he loves dearly, an elder brother, who is only mentioned, and a father who passed away. His mother was a pilot and that is how Klaus became a pilot too. His uncle in the army school mentioned that Klaus looks just like his mother. A wild rose when she knew the air and the sky was hers. Klaus seems to have taken after his mother compared to his siblings. “''Claudia, he’s my only rose''" he is mentioning to Claudia. Klaus tells his sister about Taki, before leaving his country forever. History He grew up as one of three (a sister and a brother) along with his father and his mother. As the Wolfstadt family is said to be of ancient royalty, Klaus' father traveled with him to the Eastern Country when he was about fifteen years old. As he wandered around, he walked up to a boy, the eight/nine year old Taki. Amazed by the boy's beauty, as he stood in his kimono, under the tree of blooming wisteria, he approached him. Taki then asked him to "carry him to that place of flowers" which Klaus did, aiding him in taking flowers from the tree, to decorate Taki's ceremonial headdress. In that moment Taki asked Klaus, who fulfilled his wish, if he wouldn't want to become his. Later on, in a doujinshi it is shown, that Klaus returned to the imperial ceremony, in which he sees Taki performing some kind of dance. What happened after that is not known. Klaus' uncle Hartmann might have removed the "detours" that might have occurred during the years, before Klaus became a student at Luckenwalde armor school. What was shown in dojinshis and flashbacks is, that he used to be a pilot in the airforce. In a battle he lost all his comrades though, besides one named Enrico, whom Taki actually meets in a doujinshi. Ten years have passed, since he met the young Taki, when a new assignment or mission is given to him. The eastern aristocrat who is coming to Luckenwalde needs to be both spied on and protected. It transpires that it is Taki Reizen himself, and upon realizing that, or at least seeing him through a window, Klaus accepts this mission. He later states, that when he saw Taki walk up to the school, as he watched through the brass' window, he remembered the flowers he saw ten years ago. He probably did not exactly realize at that time, that it was the same boy, whom he was taking care of. In any case, he was shown providing care and protection for Taki, who was not accustomed to the western ways and culture. A year after Taki entered the school he is sent overseas, back to his home. Klaus, who was shown (in some doujinshi) to have gotten attached to the young man, then tries to suggest, that they could live in the west, peacefully as peasants, far away from war. Taki though refuses furiously, as he sees his duty and pride to save his land, showing Klaus once more, just how proud and strong-willed he is. As they go back to their room, they experience their first sexual act, though they did not seem to have gone too far. Klaus bids farewell to his sister, as he decided to follow Taki, whom he meets again at the train station, as he is about to leave for his country. During the travel, Klaus and Taki give in to their love, as at least Taki is aware of the consequences it will have for them, to become Master and Knight. Plot The plot of the manga takes place six months after Klaus and Taki came to Taki's country. With Taki's train coming in, Klaus meets him and taking his hand, kisses it. Taki's and Klaus' relationship has deteriorated over the past months, as Klaus is shown to be violent and insubordinate towards Taki, who is his master now. Taki in turn is cold towards Klaus, choosing to either ignore Klaus entirely, or demanding that there be a distance between them. This is shown when he slaps Klaus' hand away after he helped Taki down from a tank. Later he tells Klaus not to follow him, when going to the infirmary. Klaus defies his order though and follows Taki, secretly listening to Taki as he speaks to the injured soldiers, and especially Meister Torieda, the sword-smith who made his sword. The man injured his hands, making him unable to work as a sword-smith anymore. Klaus is aware this saddens Taki to the point of shedding tears, despite Meister Torieda's reminder not to show his feelings, since he is a lord of such high standing. When Taki leaves from the infirmary, Klaus is already awaiting him and tells him that they will go to Taki's room now, visibly shocking Taki with this order. Finding themselves in Taki's room, a bottle is accidentally knocked over when Major Uemura knocks on the door. Apparently he was walking past the door, when he heard a bottle break, which worried him. He calls out to Taki, waiting for a reply, but Klaus' lips muffle Taki's voice as he's forcibly kissing him. When Taki finally manages to break the kiss, he tells Uemura not to worry and lies to him about breaking a glass. He sends him away. Klaus questions Taki's refusal to call for help, but immediately assumes that it's because Taki's reputation would be tarnished if he were found like that; being held down by a subordinate. Image Gallery Maiden rose 10.png Maiden Rose full 2.png maiden rose 4.png maiden rose 6.png References Character Navigation Category:Characters